


good days

by lovepulsar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepulsar/pseuds/lovepulsar
Summary: you lived an average life. were an average student. everything about you was average. recently, you started doing very bad in some of your classes. your teacher recommended you get a tutor. kuroo tetsuro, one of the best students in your grade, had volunteered. you became friends, REALLY good friends. time passes and he entangles himself in your life even more than you had anticipated.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i have always wanted to write a fanfiction and i always start them and never finish. writers block ugh. i finally decided to use my noggin and my expertise in love (i have never dated anyone btw) to the test and write this. i've been in love with kuroo ever since my eyes laid on him years ago when i first watched haikyuu so he will forever be my love. hope you enjoy <3 -nat  
> follow me on:  
> tiktok: @tangicitrus  
> insta: @tangynat

you thought it was over. you though you'd never have to see him again. that messy black hair and his cat-like eyes. it all came back. the high school memories, the promises, the dreams. but there he was standing in front of you. the strong scent of alcohol lingering in the room. you came here to have fun, celebrate your friends. he flashed a quick smile, as if nothing ever happened, as if he never tore your heart to shreds two years ago.


	2. good days

you were never the smartest kid in school. you never really excelled at anything in particular. you were... average. sure you talked to your classmates but you never had a set group of friends. this being your 3rd year at nekoma and still not making any. you were quiet and kept to yourself. 

lately you noticed your grades slipping. 

"i need to stop playing so many video games." you thought to yourself. 

you never needed help academically. you usually managed to get questions answered by a simple google search. you didn't think that a quick google search could bring your entire GPA up. maybe it was time you got a tutor. someone cheap that can help you here and there. who knows maybe they'll end up being the love of your life. cheesy. 

you decide to talk to your teacher after class. 

"i need a tutor." you said, getting straight to the point. 

"i've noticed." the teacher said looking down at their paper. "luckily, we just had a student 2 classes above you sign up to be one." he slips a sticky note to you with a name and phone number written on it. 

kuroo tetsurō

0X-XXXX-XXXX

"thank you." you reply, leaving the classroom. he must be really smart. what a coincidence too. you though about his name, kept repeating it in your head. sounds familiar. 

"let's hope he's cute." 

you didn't really have dating experience either. sure boys asked you out but it never really turned out the way you expected. they were either too reckless, too stoic, or too emotional. high school boys really are walking bags of hormones. you thought about the phone number. 

"calling would be too sudden, maybe i should just text him?" you rapidly bring your phone out. the little moon charm attached to it flying off and landing next to someone's feet. 

still putting your shoes on you quickly walk near the charm. although somebody had already noticed it. 

"is this yours?" a deep, male voice asked. 

"it is." you replied slowly looking up to see the male. he was extremely tall. he had really messy black hair and piercing golden eyes. they were beautiful. he was wearing the nekoma uniform. next to him, a shorter boy, with long blonde hair and brown roots. he reminded you of a putting cup. 

"kenma has one just like this." the black haired boy said. pointing over to the shorter one. kenma. pretty name. kenma never bothered to look up from his phone as he simply replied with a nod. the boy handed the charm over to you again. smiling as your hands touched. it felt awkward for a moment. 

"thank you for picking it up." you say remembering you have to get home or your parents will start getting suspicious. 

"which way are you going?" he asked loudly. you were already at the gate by the time you heard him. this guy isn't giving up is he. 

"this way." you point toward the left. he jogs over to you. his friend kenma following right after, still not looking up from the tiny screen. "what a coincidence. we walk that way too." he said sheepishly, grinning. your eyes opened a tiny bit wider. that was kinda cute. 

it was a nice spring day. a cool breeze hits your face gently. the smell of sakura blossoms fills your senses. the sun felt nice against your skin. and here you were walking home with 2 of the most peculiar boys you’ve ever met.


	3. chapter 2

"what's your name?" the boy asked. 5 minutes into walking and you realized you didn't even know their names officially. 

"how about you tell me yours first?" you replied. bold. you'll make him answer the question this time. 

"kuroo." where have you heard that name before. wait. 

"you're supposed to be my..." you started. looking up at him. 

"you must be... then." he responded, saying your name gracefully and with a smile. you thought about it for a second. how did he know your name. maybe the teacher told him. oh well. 

"wow then i guess there's no need to call or text you then." you chuckled, putting your hand up by your face to cover your smile. kuroo blushed. you didn't notice but he did. seeing you smile at him like that made him feel little butterflies in his stomach. 

he introduced his friend as kenma, a second year and his childhood best friend. you talked about your interests and about school. you learned that kenma is an avid gamer and shared a quick conversation about your favorite games. you learned that kuroo is the volleyball team's captain. and kenma was the setter. you didn't know much about volleyball but you've always wanted to learn. they really are an interesting pair. 

all in all, you became friends with them. coincidentally you all lived in the same neighborhood. you all walked to school together and walked back home. kuroo kept tutoring you and you slowly brought your grades back up. kenma started opening up to you, playing video games together seemed to have a positive impact on your relationship. then you became friends with the team. visiting their practices, going to their games, learning about volleyball. 

you admired kuroo. you could observe the determination in his eyes. the hunger for the ball. he was all you could look at on the court. to be quite frank, you solely went to the game just to look at him. of course, all of the boys played beautifully but there was something about kuroo that always captured your attention. 

the boys had grown to like you. even coach nekomata had a soft spot for you. one day, kuroo asked for you to join the team officially as a manager. 

"we want you to be a part of the team officially." he said. 

of course, you didn't really need to think it through since you had also grown a soft spot for the boys. plus, it was your last year of high school and you weren't really a part of any clubs. fuck it you thought. these were your friends and you wanted to spend the last year of school with them. 

"i'd love to, kuroo." 

"call me tetsurō." you had to admit you didn't see that coming. you never had someone ask you to call them by their first name. ever. it was special. you felt the butterflies again. you looked into his eyes and you got the same feeling you felt when you saw him play. admiration? no. it was something more than that now. love. it was love. you had fallen in love with him. the one thing you longed for your entire life. you love this boy. 

and with that, you traveled around with the team. made new friends. a training camp was held here at nekoma and you met some of the strangest people ever. you met kuroo's other half, bokuto. he was, interesting. it was quite amusing to be around him. they were a duo, that's for sure. 

one night, you decided you needed some fresh air so you step out and sit on a nearby bench. 

"the stars." you said. they were beautiful. considering you lived in the bright city of tokyo and the stars can't be seen as brightly sometimes, this night they looked different. they reminded you of him. bright and full of potential. did he feel the same way? 

"the moon is beautiful tonight." you hear a familiar voice say. you turn around and see him. his hair was down for once, probably because he just took a shower. it was cute. you looked back up to see the moon. it was full. it was beautiful. 

he sat down on the bench. extremely close to you. you picked up a scent. he smelled like a rainy day. your favorites. all of a sudden it felt like nothing really mattered anymore. it was just you and him. and the universe. 

"i love you." the phrase was followed by the warmest hug. your brain was trying to process what was just said. the smell of coconut and mint filled your senses. it was comforting. it was one of the best feelings in the world. you felt time freeze. your brain finally did it's job and processed his confession. your heart following suit. you hugged him back. not letting go. wanting the moment to last forever. he hugged you tighter. you smiled into his chest. this is the feeling you longed for your entire life. "i love you too tetsurō." 

that night. you had realized that he always loved you. he confessed that he knew you needed tutoring and that it was his only chance to get to know you. he was in love with you since the moment he laid eyes on you at the entrance ceremony, almost 3 years ago. you scolded him for not doing anything sooner. you had shared another embrace. noted his scent once more. you felt like the luckiest person in the world. 

months had passed. and you and kuroo were the happiest people on the planet. the team found out eventually and were so happy for you. kenma had threatened kuroo to never break your heart. it surprised everyone as the boy was never seen as the defensive type. yaku and kai were proud of kuroo for finally confessing. he was the best boyfriend you could ask for. every moment you spent with him was amazing. and you didn't really spend much time apart either since you were the teams manager. your life was good. everything was perfect. 

or so you though.


	4. chapter 3

nekoma had made it to nationals. everyone was extremely happy. you could tell how hard everyone had worked. including you. you were proud of your boys. you were proud of kuroo. you were the happiest you could ever be. your relationship was one to envy. there was no secrets between you guys. except for one that could change everything. you were doing excellent in school. so excellent in fact, that you got a full scholarship to go to your dream university overseas. you didn't have the heart to tell kuroo. he had too much going on with nationals and preparing for them. you told kenma, who had grown to become one of your best friends. 

"you're gonna have to tell him." kenma said. 

you were playing videogames at your place, kuroo was out getting snacks for the two of you. 

"i know kenma." you said while trying to beat him at super smash bros. "i give up." you sigh as he wins yet again. 

kuroo came back with your favorite snack and drink and some of kenma's favorites as well. the night ended with the 3 of you watching a movie at your house. you and kuroo cuddled while kenma slept on the other couch. the thought of leaving kuroo made you tear up a bit. he noticed this as he held you tighter. it put you at ease. he kissed your forehead gently. 

"what's wrong kitten?" 

kitten. he liked to call you that. it made you cringe somewhat but you thought it was dorky in a cute way. 

"i don't want us to graduate." 

"me either." he replied. he let go for a moment juts to hug you a tighter. no more words were said but from that motion you could tell he said he would never let you go. 

in the end, the two of you fell asleep. your parents came home from work, taking in the sight. 

"they're adorable." they said. 

you dreamed of your wedding. you and kuroo happy together. forever.


End file.
